


Should We Order All The Expensive Stuff?

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Sun and Neptune are prepared to mope through Valentine's Day after failed dates, but Scarlet and Sage have other plans.





	Should We Order All The Expensive Stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 11

The first thing Neptune saw when he walked into their dorm was Sun, sitting on the couch with a carton of ice cream.

He wasn’t sure if he should sigh, roll his eyes, or join him.

He grabbed the other carton from the freezer and sat next to him.

“I take it asking Blake out didn’t go so great?” Neptune ventured after a few minutes.

Though Sun’s face didn’t change, his tail flicked in irritation a couple times.

“Yang beat me to it,” he said defeatedly, “she could’ve warned a guy! I mean, it’s not like she didn’t know I have a massive crush on Blake!”

Sighing, Sun shoved his spoon into the carton and came out with a giant scoop that Neptune _knew_ would give him a brain freeze.

Before Neptune could offer his apologies, Sun changed the subject.

“What happened with Weiss?”

Though it was clear Sun was trying to handle the subject tactfully, it still stung. Neptune sighed, leaning his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

“That good, huh?”

“She’s moved on to “better things”, as Jaune so eloquently put it.” Neptune sighed.

Maybe if he hadn’t waited so long to act on it, they’d be going out right now. Instead of showing up to her room and seeing her with some random guy on campus. Jaune was going back to his room at the same time and saw it all unfold. Apparently he’d been fooled by the Ice Queen before too.

Neptune sighed again.

“Oh my god, it looks like The Bachelor gone wrong in here,” the door slammed shut and two extremely loud and insensitive people walked in.

Neptune slid one eye open to glare at Scarlet, and then Sage.

“Thanks for dropping in, Scarlet.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you left it so late in the game!”

“Well, we - uh, we….” They trailed off, looking at their shoes awkwardly.

“My point exactly,” Scarlet said triumphantly, plopping between them on the couch. “Sage, honey?”

Immediately Sage nodded, and took away both of the boy’s ice cream cartons without question, despite their combined complainings. After he packed them neatly back into the freezer, he came and squeezed onto the couch as well.

“The way I see it, you two have 2 options:” Scarlet paused for dramatic effect, then continued on. “You can keep moping about your failed plans for Valentine’s Day, or we can add two more seats to our reservation at The Golden Grove!”

As he finished, Sage leaned back and put his arm over Scarlet’s shoulder. Neptune sighed. They made it look so easy, like anyone could be as happy as they are. It wasn’t like Neptune didn’t dream about having someone like that, coming home to them, going out and being ridiculously cute, snuggling…… he wanted that.

With Weiss, he didn’t know if he’d have exactly what Scarlet and Sage had, but he wanted to try. Their relationship felt easy to him, like they could be happy without trying too hard. But he waited to long to act on it, because he was still distracted by stupid feelings that he never should’ve held on to for as long as he did.

“Well,” Sun interrupted his thoughts, looking over at Neptune cautiously, “something’s better than nothing, right?”

“As long as you’re sure we wouldn’t just crash your night,” Neptune continued, hesitant.

Scarlet and Sage shared a borderline devilish grin. “Oh, you won’t.”

They both stood up, and gave Sun and Neptune a thumbs up. “You made the right decision boys.” They disappeared down the hall towards their bedrooms.

With a groan, Sun flopped down with his head in Neptune’s lap and stretched across the rest of the couch. Automatically Neptune began running his fingers through Sun’s hair, scratching his scalp with his nails occasionally. Sun sighed with content, and his tail swished happily on the floor. Neptune grinned. It was therapeutic for both of them, and they probably needed it after a day like this.

“Sorry about Blake,” he said after a moment.

Sun shrugged, tail barely stopping it’s swishing.

“I think I always knew it was her and Yang,” he said softly.

Neptune nodded thoughtfully, fingers tangled in his hair. Blake certainly had a type - loud, obnoxious blondes. He observed this with a smile, then panicked. The last thing he wanted was for Sun to think he was happy about it not working out with Blake. Thankfully his eyes were closed. Neptune thought he was a little like Blake too, yeah he was a little more outgoing than she was, but it still took him a while to warm up to people. In fact, most of his extroverted personality came from his years with Sun. He smiled softly.

“They do have a certain...chemistry.” Neptune said carefully.

“Yeah, in hindsight it’s hard to miss.”

They sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of the apartment and Sun’s tail swishing on the floor.

“I’m sorry about Weiss. I really thought she liked you.”

Neptune thought so too. Guilt gnawed at his insides. Maybe she thought he was stringing her along for fun, and she decided enough was enough. He should’ve just told her that he needed to sort through his own emotions so he could be a better boyfriend. Which they never got far enough to actually happen. Neptune wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“I guess not,” he decided after some time.

“What a pair we are,” Sun laughed, his infectious laughter causing Neptune to join him.

They really were quite the pair.

 

~~~

 

“Hey, we’re gonna head out now,” Scarlet addressed Sun and Neptune, who were still getting ready.

He was dressed in a nice tux, and Sage in a matching one.

“Wha- how did you get ready so fast?” Sun complained, hopping to get his pants up.

“We didn’t sleep in and wait to get ready last minute,” Sage pointed out, and Scarlet smirked at them as back up.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’ll meet you there,” Neptune rolled his eyes.

He could tell they wanted at least a little time to themselves on Valentine’s Day. Even though it was their idea to make it a “friend’s outing”, this was still supposed to be a day for couples. But like Sun said, crashing their dinner would be better than moping around at home.

Okay, maybe Sun would’ve put it a little more elegantly.

“Great! We’ll meet you at The Golden Grove in a few then.”

They practically bolted out the doors.

“They’re so weird,” Sun muttered, “is that what being in a relationship is like?”

“Probably,” Neptune responded, only listening half heartedly. He had to make sure his hair was on point for this.

“Then maybe I don’t want to be in one,” Sun wrinkled his nose distastefully. This caught Neptune’s attention. “I mean, I get it, they’re in love, everyone’s in love, but sometimes it just seems..ridiculous.”

“But, don’t you want to have someone there for you? Someone who makes you so happy that you turn into one of those love struck dorks?” Neptune asked, a wistful smile on his face.

With a grin, Sun poked him in the side with his tail. “You sure do!”

“I do,” he replied honestly, fixing his cuffs absentmindedly. “I thought… nevermind, we should probably head out right?”

Brows furrowed, Sun nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Neptune could already tell he wasn’t going to let that drop.

 

~~~

 

“We’re here with Scarlet David and Sage Ayana?” Sun and Neptune finally arrived at The Golden Grove.

“Of course! Right this way.” the hostess smiled warmly at them, and led them to their table.

Their table in the back.

Way, way, way in the back.

With all the couples kissing in low lit booths.

Suddenly, Neptune’s collar grew itchy, and he awkwardly reached to adjust it.

“Here we are!” She said, way too chipper.

“Um, are you - we’re supposed to be meeting someone,” Sun said awkwardly.

Maybe it was the lighting, but Sun’s face looked extremely red.

“Nope, this is the David-Ayana reservation,” she smiled, gesturing for them to sit, “I’ll be back with your complimentary bread.”

Nervously, they sat down.

“Do you think they got held up in traffic?” Neptune asked hopefully, but Sun was engrossed in a little tag on one of the menus. Neptune shriveled into his seat and prayed for the night to end faster.

“No, no I don’t,” Sun said after a moment, turning the menu so Neptune could read the tag.

_Enjoy your date, on us. Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_\- Scarlet & Sage_

“Oh my god,” Neptune buried his face in his hands, blocking sight of his blush.

This was exactly what he’d been trying to avoid!

“So where did they go?” Sun wondered out loud, trying to ease the situation back to normal. But based on the rapid tapping on the table from his tail, Neptune could tell he was just as frazzled as him.

“Does it matter? They set us up!” Neptune exclaimed, dropping his hands to gesture to the table.

Their eyes met, and Neptune knew there was no way to hide his blush.

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

His heart plummeted. Of course he knew that was coming, he just didn’t expect it to be so blunt, especially coming from Sun. Trying to keep his face from dropping, he nodded and flipped through the menu.

“Unless...unless…” Sun tried, floundering.

Neptune glanced up, seeing that his friend’s face was definitely a bright pink.

“Unless what?”

“Unless you... want it to mean something.”

Their eyes locked, and neither of them moved.

“Your bread,” a waitress came by and placed a very nice assortment of bread and spreads on their table. “Have you decided?”

“I think we’re gonna need a minute,” Sun said, not looking away.

There were so many things Neptune wanted to say. Had Sun always had flecks of green in his eyes? Did he know he’d been in love with him since the day they met?

“Maybe I could...maybe I could be one of those love struck dorks,” Sun’s gaze dropped to the table, then looked up with a big dopey smile. Neptune’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Yeah?” His voice sounded weak, even to himself.

“Yeah.” Sun reassured, reaching across the table to intertwine their fingers.

“Whaddya say, should we order all the expensive stuff?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

~~~

 

“Oh my _god_ you guys, did you _need_ the $65 tiramisu _and_ the $100 cheesecake?”

“Well, yeah, we didn’t like the tiramisu!”

“Are you serious right now?”


End file.
